


I'm Beginning to See the Light

by hausmate



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausmate/pseuds/hausmate
Summary: But now that the stars are in your eyes, I'm beginning to see the light.





	I'm Beginning to See the Light

**I never cared much for moonlit skies**   
**I never wink back at fireflies**   
**But now that the stars are in your eyes**   
**I'm beginning to see light**

Work had been very consuming for these past weeks. Jinki felt like a robot, living day by day with instructions but not actually finding the essence of doing that.

_What a shame_, he thought. He used to take so much pride in his job. Graduated earlier than his friends, academic life has always been easy for him, he was what people call a prodigy. But that wasn't even important anymore because Jinki started to question himself, _am I doing the right thing at the right time?_

He closed the elevator door and slumped again, somehow wasn't excited with the thought of coming home. It wasn't because he liked his office more, _hell no_, it was because he didn't like drowning in his own thoughts. Mostly negative thoughts. Which was inevitable if he was doing nothing in his apartment.

Jinki lived on the 25th floor of the quite luxurious apartment. He never really thought about that. Yes, he was blessed to live here, which was actually given by his parents even though Jinki was sure he could afford it himself. All of that didn't really matter to jinki. the emptiness still existed despite those things.

The elevator bell dinged and he stepped outside, feeling glad that no one was up to see him now because he would definitely annoy people with the way he walked really slowly.

Jinki typed the passcode and entered his apartment mindlessly, he didn't even see another shoes that clearly weren't his. He switched to slippers quickly, didn't want to do anything except to curl himself up in his bed.

Jinki opened his bedroom's door and was startled because the light is on and he saw man sitting edge of the bed. But when he realized who that is, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're home," the other man smiled. His face bare and bright, hair still a little wet, probably just finished his shower.

"Yeah..." Jinki murmured, stopped in his tracks. Now happy that he did come home.

Kim Kibum, his boyfriend, was still smiling at him as he signaled Jinki to sit next to him. Which he did after he dropped his suitcase on the floor.

"Hard day at work?"

Jinki sighed. "Hard weeks. Hard months. I don't know anymore."

Kibum caressed his cheeks and hugged him close. Jinki's tensed shoulder automatically relaxed into his touch. He sniffed the sweet smell of Kibum's nape. The latter just chuckled as he rubbed his lover's back and planted kisses on his temple. Jinki broke the hug and put a faint smile on his face.

"It doesn't really matter, though. As long as I still can see you at the end of the day, I can manage. I will manage."

Kibum laughed beautifully, not even in a condescending way, he was purely glad that Jinki was still Jinki. The Jinki that he loved. He pulled Jinki's face and kissed him lightly, but enough to make both of them dizzy.

They continued to kiss as they closed the gap and went deeper. They were drunk in love and happiness. Their kisses were always this intoxicating, stronger than any wine they have tasted.

Jinki broke the kiss first, he was going to say something but stopped when he saw Kibum's twinkling eyes. "I will definitely manage."

**I never made love by lantern-shine**   
**I never saw rainbows in my wine**   
**But now that your lips are burning mine**   
**I'm beginning to see the light**

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the first fic i've written but the first one i actually wanted to post.
> 
> Inspired by I'm Beginning to See the Light by Ella Fitzgerald


End file.
